Surprised Love
by li-spar1
Summary: Summary: Bella had known all her life she was a little bit different than all the other people around her she just didn't know why. After a dangerous encounter she realizes she has powers that have been dormant till now. On her journey to find out the truth of what she really is she discovers a love she never saw coming. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella had known all her life she was a little bit different than all the other people around her she just didn't know why. After a dangerous encounter she realizes she has powers that have been dormant till now. On her journey to find out the truth of what she really is she discovers a love she never saw coming.

Surprise Love

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. No infringement is intended

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 yrs old and right now I'm sitting on a plane on my way to live with my dad Charlie. I've always known I was different than other people, but I didn't know how much until about 6 months ago.  
It all started when I was walking home from the library after studying for my Algebra test. I started feeling like something or someone was watching me then I heard the footsteps. I glanced around me and behind me but saw nothing. I started walking again and out of nowhere a man was standing in front of me. He was very pale and had blood red eyes and was wearing tattered clothing. I stood staring at him and he stood staring at me for just a split second then he attacked. I threw my hands up to try to keep him away and that's when it happened. I was waiting for the impact of him colliding with me but nothing was happening or so I thought. I looked up and noticed he was stuck in the air and couldn't move. What had happened? Was I somehow doing this? All these questions were going through my mind so I decided to see if I was right. I took my hands and started to close them and the man started screaming. The air around him seemed to be squeezing his body. I kept going and closed my hands completely and then threw my hands to the side and he went flying across the street. I stood there stunned for a few seconds and then followed where he had landed, but by the time I got there he was gone.

This was all impossible. What the heck was he. I knew he wasn't human with the way he looked, but that can't be right can it? Also how did I make him freeze in mid air, start to crush him and then fling him like a ragdoll? Something was going on and I needed answers, but where could I get them. I don't know why but my dad's home came into my mind and for some reason I knew that's where I would find the answers I needed.  
I went the rest of the way home that night and called my dad and asked about spending my last little bit of high school with him. He was more than happy to have me there. That brings us to now and why I'm sitting here on the plane heading for somewhere I never thought I'd live. Now let's just hope I'm not making a huge mistake.

Once the plane touched down and I had my few measly bags I walked to the front to find Charlie. I found him standing beside his cruiser still in his uniform and watching for me to exit the airport. Once he spotted me he walked over and pulled me in for a quick hug before putting my bags into the back. The ride home was quiet but comfortable like it normally was with my dad. As we pulled in the driveway I noticed the big red truck in the driveway and the two people standing outside the house. I didn't really recognize them and looked over to my dad who seemed to know what I was thinking. "You remember Billy and Jacob Black don't you Bella?" I thought back and kind of remembered fishing trips as a kid with me sitting on the bank of the river playing with my toys while the grown ups fished. "Sure dad I kind of remember them." "Well your new truck came from them. Billy isn't able to drive anymore so he sold it to me for you." "Okay dad that's cool." Dad got out and started walking up the porch steps while I got out of the car and followed behind him. When we got to the top of the steps I looked at the two men and something was telling me to stay far away from them. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. I wanted to get this meeting over with quickly and then get my things situated so I can figure this whole thing out. "Bells this is Billy and Jacob." "Hi" I said. "Hello Bella good to see you again. Your dad talks about you all the time. I'm so glad that you decided to move here with your dad." "Thanks I said" "Dad I'm going to go and get everything settled in." Okay Bells."

Leaving them in the living room I headed up the stairs and to my room. I didn't want to around them anymore than I had to. The feeling I had when I first saw them was still there and I didn't exactly know what it was but it was telling me I shouldn't get too close to them. I decided that I'd just stay in my room till they left and it wasn't like I had to be around them after this anyway. Just as this thought passed through my mind there was a knock at my door. I got up to answer it thinking it was my dad. I opened up the door and standing there was Jacob. "Did you need something Jacob?" "Nope just wanted to talk to you." "What did you need to talk to me about?" "Ours fathers thought we should we should get to know each other." "Oh well sorry but I have a ton to do before school tomorrow." "Oh okay I guess I'll see you later then." I closed the door and thought just great why would my dad push this whole thing? Oh well that's a thought for a different time.

Once I got the door closed and started putting things away I thought I'd try out this whole new power thing. Opening up a box of boxes that had been shipped ahead of time I focused really hard and watched as one of the books lifted out of the box and started to move across the space toward my bookshelf. WOW okay I can do this. With just a small flick of my wrist the book went onto the bookshelf and settled there. I continued until all the books ended up on my bookshelf and then I started with my clothes. By the time all of the items were put away I had a pretty good hold on this whole power thing and could pretty much control it. Now as long as the next day at school goes as well as tonight has gone then things should be on track. Looking at the clock and seeing the time I decided to go ahead and take my shower and get to bed since school came early the next morning. After my shower I made my way downstairs to say goodnight to my dad and then headed back up and climbed under the covers. It wasn't long before I was dreaming. My dreams were different from anything before. They were of five beautiful people who looked just like the man who attacked me back home in Phoenix only these people had gorgeous amber eyes instead of the bright red of the other man.

A/N: This is the first attempt at writing a story for me. I needed a way to destress so thought this might be a good way to do that. Please be kind and let me know what you think. Is the idea worth building on? Thanks guys

Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. No infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

BPOV

My alarm woke me the next morning from the dream of the people I didn't know. I looked over at the clock and knew if I was going to make it on time I had to get up and go ahead and start getting dressed. Looking at my dismal closet I made a note to myself to make a trip shopping in the nearest town soon. By the time I was finished dressing and made it down to the kitchen for something to eat it was 7:45 and school started at 8, so I knew I had to hurry up and get going. It was a good thing the school was close to home. I made it just in time to get to the office and grab my schedule and paper to be signed by my teachers from the very friendly receptionist. I believe she said her name was Ms. Cope. Once I was out of the office and in the hall I took a look and noticed I had no advanced classes here, but I did have Biology and PE. The last one was definetly not my favorite class.

Once I was done looking at my schedule I heard the first bell ring and headed off to my first class which just happened to be my favorite English. After walking into the classroom and getting my sylabus from the teacher I noticed I had pretty much already read all of it. Great I thought so much for a fun filled class. I wonder if anything here was going to be able to hold my interest while searching for my answers. Little did I know the answer to that question would be answered sooner then I thought.

The day passed much the same way after that. I went to class handed my paper to the teacher and had them sign it. Then got my sylabus and sat in my seat listening to the lesson's drawn on and on. I met a few kids in my classes. One was a blonde boy who seemed too close to a puppy dog to me. Following me around like he was attached to a leash. His name was Mike or at least that was what he kept telling me. Another was Jessica and she just seemed to be the gossiping attention seeking type. The last girl I met was Angela and she seemed very genuine and nice.

Finally the bell for lunch rolled around and I walked to the lunchroom with Angela. Jessica was following closely behind asking tons of questions. I assumed to try to get some kind of scope on me. "So Bella how many guys did you date while you were in Pheonix?" "Actually I've never dated anyone. There wasn't anyone who caught my attention." "Oh come on do you mean no guy has ever made your head turn?" "Nope none." I definetly didn't want to tell her that I was always afraid to get to close to anyone in case they found out how different I was. Even though I had just found out myself just how different that really was. Trying to stop her questions I turned to Angela and started asking her about her family and what she liked to do for fun. By this time we were already threw the lunch line and were almost to our seats.

After sitting down I glanced up and looked around and that's when I saw something or should I say someone who definetly shouldn't be there. It was the five people from my dream. They were all seated at a table far away from anyone else. I couldn't believe it. Why were these things here with all these children in the building? I know they were the same as in Pheonix but with Amber eyes instead of the red. They had the exact same appearance otherwise. Pale skin, dark circles under their eyes and unnatural beauty were just some of their characteristics that were the same. I knew I'd have to be even more on alert now and keep an eye out to see what they were doing here. Trying to keep an eye on them and find out who they were I turned toward Angela and asked "Who are they?" She must have known who I was talking about because she answered after a quick glance their way. "Oh that's the Cullens. They keep to themselves pretty much. The big guy is Emmett and he is with the blonde who's name is Rosalie. Then the blonde boy is Jasper and he's with the pixie looking girl Alice. Also there's Edward." Which one's the bronze haired guy?" " That would be Edward Cullen" said Jessica. "He's gorgeous, but noone here seems to be good enough for him." " Oh well that's cool." "Seriously you shouldn't even bother." "Believe me I wasn't even thinking about it." I definetly wasn't thinking anything about going after him. More along the lines of how to stay away from him or keep him away from the other defenseless children here.

Glancing back over at their table I noticed the bronze haired boy looking back at me. He really was good looking. No Bella stop thinking things like that. What the hell was wrong with me. I had seen what these things could do and I was determined to stay away from them. Just as I was thinking this it felt like my poor heart squeezed inside my chest. Looking back up I noticed he was still staring at me with this look on his face like he was in shock or just couldn't figure something out. He started to stand up, but the little pixie haired girl I think Angela said her name was Alice pulled him back down. While they were locked in what looked like a heated conversation I decided to get out of there and get some air. I had to figure out what the hell that was in there. I didn't need any destractions while I was trying to find the answers I needed. Just as I thought it that pesky squeezing was back. It was like something was telling me to get my behind back into the cafeteria, but there was no way I was listening to that. Not after what I had seen and been through back home. Resolved with my decision I headed off to my next class which just happened to be Biology.

I made it there early so noone was there yet except for the teacher. I had Mr. Banner sign my slip and he sent me to what he said was the only available seat in the class. I sat down and got my books and paper out. I was just bent over grabbing my pencil when I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor. I sat back up and looked over to my new partner and couldn't hold in my gasp. Crap I thought it was the boy from the lunchroom Edward. He was staring at me again, but thankfully Mike took that exact moment to call my name. "Bella I'm glad your in this class. To bad I already had a partner. I would have loved to get to know you better" he said with what looked like a constipated look on his face. Was he trying to flirt? All of a sudden I could have sworn I heard a growl beside me. I looked over really quickly but Edward didn't seem to be paying me any attention. He was getting his books and paper out. Strange I guess I must be hearing things. Once Mike figured out I wasn't going to encourage him he went back to his seat.

I was just waiting for the class to start when I first heard him speak to me. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella right?" Oh wow his voice was unlike anything I've ever heard before. It was so velvety and smooth. No snap out of it I can't think this way. What has gotten into me and why am I thinking these things. I couldn't figure it out so I turned toward him and said "Yes that's right. How did you know my name?" " I think everyone know's your name already." he said with a huge smile on his face. Oh boy I think I'm going to be in trouble since my heart was trying to beat out of my chest with just a few sentences from him. The only thought going through my head right now was what the hell am I suppose to do now? Would I be able to fight whatever this was and did I even want to. I decided I needed answers and I was going to get them one way or another starting with what these people were. I just had to figure out how. Before I could say anything else class was called to order and I didn't have a chance to ask him anything else the rest of the time.

Once the bell rang I headed to my last class of the day which thankfully was PE. Hey I hated the class, but at least it was last and not first on my schedule. I walked into the dressing room after having the teacher sign my paper and dressed for class. After talkin to the coach I was told I was going to be able to just watch today which was great since it was basketball and I figured I'd end up breaking my leg or someone else's if they had made me play. It was kind of entertaining watching Mike get hit in the head with a ball while he was trying to watch me instead of paying attention. Thankfully the last bell of the day rang and I hurried back the lockerooom to change and head home. Remembering I had to drop the paper off at the office I headed there which didn't take long at all. Once outside I noticed all the Cullen kids outside standing next to a silver Volvo and not only was Edward watching me they all were. Alice had a hand on Edward and looked like she was trying to hold him back. I jumped into my truck without waiting to see what that was about and headed for home. I was hoping maybe a search on the internet would help me out with some of my questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. No infringement intended.

BPOV

Once home I hopped on the computer and started trying to find some thing I figured I'd look up was their features. So getting on Google I started my search. Once I finished loading all the facts in a few websites popped up. One looked promising it was about all types of legends and it also appeared that some of those legends were from around this area. I clicked on the link and up popped several facts about shape shifters, witches, and vampires. Just out of curiosity I clicked on the shapeshifter legends. I started reading and the more I read for some reason Jacob came to mind. It was pretty much the same instinct as when I first saw Jacob and Billy at the house. I just knew that this was about them. No wonder my instincts were telling me to stay away.

Next I clicked on the legends of the witch. It seemed they were immortal and had powers that would grow to full maturity at 18. Their powers started between 16 and 17 and had to have a parent that was also a witch. Huh I guess that was something I'd have to think on later. Since it seemed to have some characteristics to me.

Last was the vampire. After just a few lines I was thinking that I had hit the jackpot with this website. It seemed to describe the man from Phoenix to a tee, but I still didn't understand the difference in the eye color of him and the Cullen's. All the other stuff seemed to be spot on though. It says according to the legends from this area they were called The Cold One's. They drink blood and were supposed to be extremely dangerous. So what was a whole coven of them doing at the high school, and there weren't any reports of missing teenagers. I also got more of a reaction from Jacob then I did the bronze haired God Edward. Okay I can't keep thinking of him this way. He's dangerous and I have to believe that. So why does my heart hurt so much at the thought of not seeing him. This has to be some kind of crazy magic. I've never had any guy turn my head so why now. Oh well I'll figure that out later I have to find some answers.

Now back to the witch legends. It says one parent has to be a witch, but I've never seen anything out of the ordinary or have I? Just the thought brings up a memory of when I was a little girl and a box my grandma Swan had. It had a strange design on the front that I had been fascinated with as a child. I had snuck a look once, and inside there was a book written in some strange language I didn't know as a child and a few herbs and things in jars. Wow how could I have forgotten something like that? I know Dad keeps a lot of old stuff in the attic and I'll just go and look when he's not around. He's at work most days and he said something about going to fish with Billy this weekend. I sure hope he doesn't invite me to go. I'll have to think of an excuse if he does I sure don't want to be down there.

I shut down the computer and decided I might as well try the attic before he gets home. Once I got there and tried to turn the door knob it wouldn't budge at all. What's going on here? Seriously all the stuff that's been happening and now the attic is locked. It's never been locked before. What am I not supposed to find? Is it going to be that bad? Those were just some of the thoughts going through my head. I wish there was someone who could help me find out where the key is and just like the other times before I just know the key is in dad's pocket of his work coat. Great now how am I supposed to get it? I'll have to come up with something soon, but for now I better get dinner started before he gets home and catches me up here. I don't have a good lie for what I would be looking for. Oh well I'll figure something out after I'm alone later.

I jogged down stairs and pulled the steaks I'd had marinating in the fridge out and put them in the pan to cook. I grabbed a couple of potatoes and stuck those in the oven and then went and started on the salad. I figured dad needed some healthy food since all he seemed to have eaten over the years living on his own was diner food. I knew he'd probably try to skip the salad, but I wouldn't let him. About the time everything was done dad walked through the door. "Bells is that you?" "Yay dad it's me. I'm just about done with dinner. Why don't you wash up?" I got the stuff on the table and we sat down to eat.

Dinner with my dad was always a quiet affair, except for tonight. He seemed to want to bring up the Blacks and Jacob in particular. I so did not want to talk about him. Dad kept asking me if I enjoyed talking to Jacob the last time he was here. My only response to him was I didn't know him well enough to make that decision. He seemed to be trying to get me to agree to something with Jacob and that just was not going to happen. "Dad sorry but I'm honestly not attracted to or have any feelings whatsoever for him. He's not someone I'd even consider for a boyfriend." My dad didn't seem to like that and had said he and Billy had always liked the idea of us being together so I'd stick around and be close. Yay sorry that's not going to happen. "Sorry dad but I don't have any desire for that to happen." While dad was talking about me and Jacob being together I could have sworn I heard a growl from outside. No it couldn't have been anything it was just me imagining things. After me shutting him down he said we could talk about it later. Yay I don't think so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. No infringement intended.

Chapter 4

I honestly didn't want to hear anything else about Jacob or the Blacks tonight so I decided to escape to my bedroom for the night after finishing with the dishes. I don't know why all of a sudden my dad has this big plan of me being involved with someone so much younger than me. Not to mention I didn't even know the guy and got a very bad feeling when he was around. No way is that happening. I still have free will and I am very stubborn. I guess to pass time I'll do homework then see what other information I can find. Homework shouldn't take long since I seem to remember things pretty good. Once finished with that I hoped back on my computer and was looking into the shifter legends to see if there was any reason for my dad to be so for the Blacks and me being around them so much. After reading for awhile I came upon the legends of imprinting. Hah sounds like brainwashing to me. I mean seriously you don't have a choice in the matter from how it sounds. Your mind is made up for you. You think you love the person but it's only so you can crank out puppies with the best wolf genes. Yay so not for me. I don't plan on having children after having to always take care of my parents. If I did it would have to be with someone I loved by own choice and loved them more than anything or anyone else in the world not because of some voodoo saying I have to be with someone. It says the imprint happens the first time they meet their victim, I mean imprint. Well there goes the theory I'm Jacob's imprint since the only thing I felt when I met him was wary disgust. Hmmm sounds like dad was talking to someone. Wonder who it was this late. Going to the door and sneaking to the top of the stairs I listened carefully and it sounded like he was on the phone with someone and by the conversation it was Billy. Great what are those two up to now? All I could hear was one side of the conversation but Dad was telling him that I denied wanting to get to know Jacob and he didn't know how to change my mind. Then I heard him saying he knew that it had been promised when I was born that the tribe would be connected to my magic and no he wasn't backing out that he wanted them to be together as much as Billy did. That he wanted them to be family but that he couldn't force me. The conversation went on to say that he would suggest me going with him to the rez over the weekend if that didn't work he would have Jacob just show up here to bring something over. Ha you have been busted dad and I want nothing to do with the dog or the rez. Going back to my room I began to plan. I was rather annoyed that it seemed that my dad knew all about me going to be getting powers and said nothing. I had no clue of my heritage and knew nothing about being a witch but he had known all along. What gave him the right to keep me in the dark all my life and then try to push some guy I don't know or want to know onto me just so people I don't know could have the advantage of my magic. Nope not going to happen at all. So I began to plan. I was going to befriend the one group of people who I knew from the information I got the shifters hated. I was going to make friends with the Cullen's and I was going to put my plan into effect tomorrow at school. Once that was settled I got ready for bed excited about tomorrow and getting started with my plan. I woke up and jumped out of bed ready to head off to school. I figured I'd try talking to the short little spiky haired girl Alice. She seemed like the friendliest one besides Edward and I was just to afraid to talk to him yet. After getting out of the shower and heading down stairs I noticed that Charlie or dad was still there. Oh boy this should be good.  
"Hi Dad. What are you still doing here don't you have work today?" " Yes I do, but I wanted to talk to you before I left. I was hoping that you'd want to go with me down to the rez tonight. Sue Clearwater is cooking for us and the Blacks. It would be a good time for you to get to know Jacob since he wants to spend time with you."  
" Sorry Dad but I have a ton to get caught up on from school since I started to late in the semester and I was going to ask one of the girls from school to help me out. Also I already told you I don't want to be getting involved with Jacob. I don't even have any desire to be friends with him. He's way too young for me to date and there is no way I have anything in common with a 15 yr old boy to be friends with him. I understand you're friends with the people on the rez but I'm not interested in going down there. I've got school to worry about and getting into the college I want which happens to be Alaska. They have a great literature program and I'll be sending my application soon." Charlie didn't look happy but it wasn't long till my 18th birthday so I wasn't worried about.  
"Gotta go dad or I'll be late for school. See you tonight."  
" Bella hang on. The people down there are my friends and have been there for me my whole life. I think it would be a great idea for you to get to know them. I really think you should go tonight or even this weekend."  
" Sorry Dad but I have to go. Bye" After that I just walked out the door not wanting to hear anymore, jumped into my truck and drove off to school. I really hope this plan with the Cullen's works. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. No infringement intended.

Chapter 5

On my way to school I couldn't help but wonder what kind of deal my dad had going with the people on the rez. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but they were all just out of luck. They should have known that they couldn't make my decisions for me. Oh well they'll find out soon enough. Pulling into the school I saw their silver volvo and most of the Cullen's standing out by the car. Ahh time to put my plan into action, but first it might be a smart thing to put my shield up around me. I would really hate to out them and myself in front of all these people slinging a vampire across the parking lot for trying to eat me. I walked right up to them and couldn't help seeing the surprised looks on their faces. It honestly made me want to laugh. I bet there aren't a lot of people around here who actually talk to them or even make an effort. Well here goes nothing.  
"Hi guys I'm Bella and I'm new. I just thought I'd say hello and see if by chance Alice could help me out in some of the classes we have together. Since I'm here so late in the semester I'm kind of behind and all the teachers told me how smart you guys were. So do you think you'd be able to help me out. I'd also really like to get to know you and maybe be friends. So what do you think? Could you please help me out Alice?"  
I noticed the blank look on her face while I was talking and then she had a really big smirk on her face. I guess she was going to agree if the note of mischief in her eye was any indication on the matter. "Sure I'd love to help you out. How about you sit with us at lunch and we can figure out how to get started with all this? " I noticed the looks the others were giving her especially Jasper. I took a little peek at Edward and he had a small smile gracing his gorgeous face while looking at me. Oh boy that damn tugging was back again. What in the hell is that feeling? Turning back to Alice I told her that was fine and I'd see them then. After we finished our conversation I headed off to first period with a lot of people staring at me. Oh wow I didn't think about what all the other people would be saying. This just might get back to Charlie before I'm ready to reveal my new friends. I should have known nosey Jessica and Lauren wouldn't keep their noses out of all this. As soon as I sat down they pounced. "So Bella what was that with you and the Cullen's outside just now? Do you know them or something? No one ever goes up and talks to them and they don't hang with anyone but their family. How would someone like you know them anyway? Why would they want to be friends with someone who just got here. They've been here for 2 yrs now and haven't talked to us or wanted to hang out."  
"Well Jessica it really isn't any of your business, but I was asking them about work I missed and they seemed pretty nice to me. Alice invited me to eat lunch with them today and I'm going to. Who knows maybe we'll end up being best friends before it's all over. Maybe it's you guys they didn't want to talk to."  
I mean seriously who was this girl to think she was beneath me. I know I really shouldn't have but the girl asked for it. I wrapped a small shield around the bottom or her chair that she was tipping back to talk to me and gave it a little nudge. She went spilling out on the floor face down and then jumped back up with her face red as a tomato. Everyone had seen it and were laughing their heads off at her. Even the teacher had a tiny smile they couldn't exactly wipe away. Wow this girl really must be something if even her teachers can't stand her. She looked around at everyone and took off out the door before the teacher could even ask if she was okay. I could have sworn I heard a laugh from the classroom next to us but I had to be mistaken. There's no way anyone knew what happened. By the end of class Jessica had finally shown backup and was really quiet. I guess she was really embarrassed. Serves her right. She shouldn't be so nasty and awful to people around her. Next class I had with Newton and he wouldn't leave me alone again. Jeez what is wrong with these boys in this town. Do I need to hang a sign around my neck saying I'm not interested in them. I mean one is a dog in reality and the other is playing a good job of being a Golden Retriever. I was sitting at my desk when he walked up.  
"Hey Bella what was with you and that Edward Cullen boy this morning. I really don't think you should be hanging out with him and his family Bella. They are a bunch of freaks. As a matter of fact why don't you let me take you to a movie this weekend."  
Oh I was boiling after that whole freak comment. What the hell I'm a witch and have powers coming in and this freaky shield thing. Oh but he calls them the freaks even though they are posing as normal high school students. I guess I'm going to have to be rude and get it all out there before he backs off. So here goes.  
"Well Mike let me think about this for a second. Humm hell no I wouldn't want to go out with you. You're really a piece of crap for the way you treat other people especially the way you talk about and treat the Cullen's. They have been nothing but nice to me and I would love to make friends with them and hang out with them. Oh and another thing if Edward asks me out then my answer will be a definite yes since he seems to have manners and respect for other people. There's no way in hell I'd ever accept a date with you. I don't want a pet and you are the very definition of a Golden Retriever. Now if you don't mind go away and bother someone else."  
He stood there for several minutes after that like he thought I was kidding and was going to back out of what I said. Finally the teacher called everyone to sit down so he could start our lesson for the day. I was so glad since I was done talking to Mike and his attitude. Maybe just maybe he'll get it after this. I noticed most of the people in class had been watching my exchange with Mike and seriously wondered how long it would be before it got back to the Cullen's and especially Edward. Oh well one more class and then we'll know for sure. 


End file.
